NA
n (en)= * pt: (ene) décima quarta letra do alfabeto (consoante) * -n ???? * en: see -in ???? * -na ???? * en: see -ina ???? =nabab= * sub * nabab ???? * pt: n nababo * en: n nabob (1. [Indian Admin.]; 2. very wealthy person) =Nabuchodonosor= * sub n pr * Nabuchodonosor ???? * pt: npr [Bíblia] Nabucodonosor * en: npr [Bib.] Nebuchadnezzar =nacella= * sub =nacrar= * v * nacrar ???? * en: v to face with mother-of-pearl =nacrate= * adj * nacrate ???? * en: adj faced with mother-of-pearl =nacre= * sub * nacre ???? * en: n mother-of-pearl, nacre * ◊ nacrate; nacrar =nadir= * sub * nadir ???? * pt: n nadir * en: n nadir =naga, naja= * sub =nagana= * sub =naiade= * sub =naive= * adj * naive (naív) ???? * pt: adj 1. naïf/naïve (relativo ao estilo de arte); 2. ingénuo/a * en: adj naive * ◊ naivitate =naivitate= * sub * naivitate ???? * pt: n 1. naïf/naïve (arte); 2. ingenuidade * en: n naiveness, naiveté =najadaceas= * sub pl =najas= * sub * nam ???? * pt: conj porque, pois, portanto * en: conj for =nam conj= =Namibia= * sub n pr =namibian= * adj =namibiano= * sub =nana= * sub * nana ???? * pt: n anã * en: n (woman) dwarf =nandu= * sub =nanificar= * v =nanismo= * sub =nano= * sub * nano ???? * pt: n anão * en: n dwarf (1. midget; 2. [Mythol.]) * ◊ nana =nanobacterio= * sub =nanocephale= * adj =nanocephalia= * sub =nanoelectronica= * sub =nanometro= * sub =nanoplancton= * sub =nanoprocessor= * sub =nanosecunda= * sub =napalm= * sub * napalm ???? * pt: n napalm =naphtha= * sub * naphtha ???? * pt: n nafta * en: n naphtha * ◊ naphthalina; naphthol =naphthalene= * sub =naphthalina= * sub * naphthalina ???? * pt: n naftalina * en: n naphthaline =naphthene= * sub =naphthenic= * adj =naphthol= * sub * naphthol ???? * pt: n naftol * en: n naphthol =Napoleon= * sub n pr =napoleon= * sub =napoleonic= * adj =Napoli= * sub n pr =napolitan= * adj =napolitano= * sub =nappa= * sub =narceina= * sub =narcissic= * adj =narcissismo= * sub * narcissismo ???? * pt: n narcisismo * en: n narcissism =narcissista= * adj =narcissista= * sub =narcissistic= * adj =Narcisso= * sub n pr =narcisso= * sub * narcisso ???? * pt: n [Bot.] narciso; 3. vaidoso * en: n narcissus * narcisso poetic poet’s narcissus; * narcisso silvestre daffodil * ◊ narcissismo * Narcisso ???? * pt: npr [Mitol.] Narciso * en: npr [Gr. Mythol.] Narcissus =narcoanalyse (-ysis)= * sub =narcodollar= * sub =narcolepsia= * sub =narcoleptic= * adj =narcoleptico= * sub =narcomane= * adj =narcomania= * sub =narcomano= * sub =narcose (-osis)= * sub * narcose ???? * pt: n narcose * en: n narcosis * ◊ narcotina; narcotismo; narcotic-narcotico; narcotisar-narcotisation * narcot- ???? * en: see narcose ???? =narcotherapia= * sub =narcotic= * adj * narcotic ???? * pt: adj narcótico/a * en: adj narcotic =narcotico= * sub * narcotico ???? * pt: n narcótico * en: n narcotic =narcotina= * sub * narcotina ???? * pt: n narcotina * en: n narcotine =narcotisar= * v * narcotisar ???? * pt: v narcotizar * en: v to narcotize =narcotisation= * sub * narcotisation ???? * pt: n narcotização * en: n narcotization =narcotismo= * sub * narcotismo ???? * pt: n narcotismo, narcose * en: n narcotism =narcotrafficante= * sub =nardin= * adj * nardin ???? * pt: adj nardino/a * en: adj nardine (* of or pertaining to nard) =nardo= * sub * nardo ???? * pt: n nardo * en: n nard, spikenard * ◊ nardin; spicanardo etc. =nare= * sub * nare ???? * pt: n norina, narícula, venta * en: n nostril =narghile= * sub * nargile (-lé) ???? * en: n nargileh, narghile =narrabile= * adj * narrabile ???? * pt: adj narrável =narrar= * v * narrar ???? * pt: v narrar * en: v to narrate * ◊ narration; narrative; narrator; enarrar =narration= * sub * narration ???? * pt: n narração * en: n narration; also: narrative =narrative= * adj * narrative ???? * pt: adj narrativo/a * en: adj narrative =narrativitate= * sub =narratologia= * sub =narratologic= * adj =narrator= * sub * narrator ???? * pt: n narrador * en: n narrator =narratori= * adj =narthecio= * sub =narthrex= * sub =narval= * sub =nasal= * adj =nasal= * sub * nasal¹ ???? * pt: adj [Fonet.] nasal * en: adj nasal (1. as in “nasal duct”; 2. [Phonet.]); * (littera) nasal nasal (letter) * nasal² ???? * pt: n nasal (parte do elmo destinada a proteger o nariz) * en: n nasal (1. nose piece of a helmet; 2. [Phonet.]) =nasalisar= * v * nasalisar ???? * pt: v nasalizar * en: v to nasalize =nasalisation= * sub =nasalitate= * sub * nasalitate ???? * pt: n nasalidade * en: n nasality, nasal quality =nascente= * adj * nascente ???? * pt: adj nascente * en: 1. ppr of nascer ; 2. adj nascent, dawning, etc. =nascentia= * sub * nascentia ???? * pt: n nascimento * en: n birth (* act or fact of being born); * (cec, etc. ) de nascentia (blind, etc.) from birth, born (blind, etc.) =nascer= * v * nascer [nasc-/nat- ???? * pt: v nascer * en: v to be born; also: to originate, arise, come into existence; * facer nascer to give birth to, cause to be * ◊ nascente-nascentia; nascite; native; nate-natal-natalitate, prenatal, cognate, innate, neonate etc.; nonnate etc.; renascer-renascente-renascentia =nascite= * adj * nascite ???? * pt: adj nascido/a (compare: nate) * en: 1. pp of nascer ; 2. adj born, nee; * ben nascite wellborn; * mal nascite lowborn =nasica= * sub * nasica (-íca) ???? * pt: n násica * en: n proboscis monkey =nasiforme= * adj * nasiforme ???? * en: adj nose-shaped =nasilabie= * adj =naso= * sub * naso ???? * pt: n nariz * en: n nose; * naso aquilin aquiline nose; * haber bon naso to have a good nose; * mitter le naso in un cosa to poke one’s nose into something; * conducer un persona per le naso to lead someone by the nose; * non vider multo ultra su naso not to see much beyond one’s nose * ◊ nasal-nasalitate, nasalisar; nasica; nasiforme =nasobuccal= * adj =nasolabial= * adj =nasopharynge= * sub =nassa= * sub * nassa ???? * pt: n nassa =nastic= * adj =nasturtio= * sub * nasturtio ???? * pt: n [Bot.] agrião, masturço, mastruço (compare: cappucina) * en: n [Bot.] nasturtium =nasua= * sub * nat- ???? * en: see nascer ???? =natal= * adj =Natal= * sub * natal¹ ???? * pt: 1. adj natal * en: adj native (* connected with one’s birth); * die natal natal day, birthday * Natal² ???? * pt: npr Natal (nascimento de Jesus) * en: npr Christmas =natalitate= * sub * natalitate ???? * pt: n natalidade * en: n birth rate =natante= * adj * natante ???? * pt: adj nadante * en: 1. ppr of natar ; 2. adj natant =natar= * v * natar ???? * pt: v nadar * en: v 1. to swim; 2. to float * ◊ natante; natation; natator; natatori; natatorio =natation= * sub * natation ???? * pt: n natação * en: n swimming, natation =natator= * sub * natator ???? * pt: n nadador * en: n swimmer (* one who swims or can swim) =natatori= * adj * natatori ???? * pt: adj natatório/a * en: adj natatory, natatorial; * vesica natatori swimming or air bladder =natatorio= * sub * natatorio ???? * pt: n natatório * en: n swimming pool; natatorium =nate= * adj * nate ???? * pt: adj nascido/a (compare: nascite) * en: adj born; * (esser poeta) nate (to be a) born (poet) =natica= * sub * natica ???? * pt: n nádega =naticute= * adj =nation= * sub * nation ???? * pt: n nação * en: n nation; * Nationes Unite United Nations * ◊ national-nationalismo, nationalista, nationalitate, nationalisar-nationalisation, disnationalisar-disnationalisation, antinational, conational, international-internationalismo, internationalista, internationalitate, internationalisar-internationalisation =national= * adj * national ???? * pt: adj nacional * en: adj national =nationalisar= * v * nationalisar ???? * pt: v nacionalizar * en: v to nationalize (* to convert into national property) =nationalisation= * sub * nationalisation ???? * pt: n nacionalização * en: n nationalization =nationalismo= * sub * nationalismo ???? * pt: n nacionalismo * en: n nationalism =nationalista= * adj =nationalista= * sub * nationalista ???? * pt: n nacionalista * en: n nationalist; attrib. nationalistic =nationalitate= * sub * nationalitate ???? * pt: n nacionalidade * en: n nationality =nationalsocialismo= * sub =nationalsocialista= * adj =nationalsocialista= * sub =nationalsocialistic= * adj =native= * adj * native ???? * pt: adj nativo/a * en: adj native (1. as in “native wit”; 2. native-born) * ◊ nativismo; nativista; nativitate; nativo =nativismo= * sub * nativismo ???? * pt: n nativismo * en: n nativism (1. prejudice in favor of natives against foreigners; 2. [Philos.]) =nativista= * adj =nativista= * sub * nativista ???? * pt: n nativista * en: n nativist (1. a partisan of nativism in the treatment of foreigners; 2. [Philos.]) =nativitate= * sub * nativitate ???? * pt: n 1. [Ecles.] Natividade; * 2. nascimento * en: n birth; also: [Eccl.] Nativity =nativo= * sub * nativo ???? * pt: n nativo * en: n native =natrium= * sub * natrium (ná-) ???? * pt: n [Quim.] sódio (Na) * en: n sodium, natrium =natrix,natrice= * sub =natrolitho= * sub * natrolitho (-ó-) ???? * pt: n [Mineral.] natrolito * en: n [Mineral.] natrolite =natrometro= * sub =natron= * sub * natron (ná-) ???? * pt: n natro, natrão (carbonato de soda natural) * en: n natron * ◊ natrium; natrolitho etc. =natura= * sub * natura ???? * pt: n natureza * en: n nature (1. “the nature of a being or person”; 2. the material world and its phenomena); * pagar in natura to pay in kind; * de natura by nature * ◊ natural-naturalismo, naturalista-naturalistic, naturalitate, naturalisar, conatural, innatural, supernatural; denaturar; disnaturar-disnaturante, disnaturation =natural= * adj =natural= * sub * natural¹ ???? * pt: n natural * en: n disposition, temperament * natural² ???? * pt: adj natural * en: adj natural; * filio natural natural son; * historia natural natural history; * lege natural natural law, law of nature =naturalisar= * v * naturalisar ???? * pt: v naturalizar * en: v to naturalize (1. “to naturalize a foreigner”; 2. to acclimatize) * ◊ naturalisation =naturalisation= * sub * naturalisation ???? * pt: n naturalização * en: n naturalization =naturalismo= * sub * naturalismo ???? * pt: n naturalismo (1. conformidade com a natureza; 2. [Filos.]; 3. [Lit., Arte]) * en: n naturalism (1. conformity with nature; 2. [Philos.]; 3. [Lit. or Art]) =naturalista= * adj =naturalista= * sub * naturalista ???? * pt: n naturalista (1. estudante de historia natural; 2. adepto da filosofia do naturalismo) * en: n naturalist (1. a student of natural history; 2. an adherent of naturalism in philosophy; 3. a representative of naturalism in art or literature) =naturalistic= * adj * naturalistic ???? * pt: adj naturalistico/a * en: adj naturalistic (1. as in * “naturalistic principles in art”; 2. [Philos.]; 3. of or pertaining to natural history) =naturalitate= * sub * naturalitate ???? * pt: n naturalidade * en: n naturalness =naturalmente= * adv * naturalmente ???? * pt: adv naturalmente * en: adv naturally (1. in a natural way; 2. by nature; 3. of course) =naturismo= * sub =naturista= * adj =naturista= * sub =naturopathe= * sub =naturopathia= * sub =naturopathic= * adj * nau- ???? * en: n [occurring in compounds] nau- (* ship) * ◊ naumachia etc.; naufrage etc.; naufragio etc. ... =naufragar= * v * naufragar ???? * pt: v naufragar * en: v to suffer shipwreck =naufrage= * adj * naufrage (náu-) ???? * pt: adj naufrago/a * en: adj shipwrecked * ◊ naufrago; naufragar =naufragio= * sub * naufragio ???? * pt: n naufrágio * en: n shipwreck =naufrago= * sub * naufrago (náu-) ???? * pt: n naufrago * en: n shipwrecked person =naumachia= * sub * naumachia (-ía) ???? * pt: n [Rom. Antig.] naumaquia * en: n [Rom. Antiq.] naumachy =naupathe= * sub =naupathia= * sub =naupathic= * adj =naupathico= * sub =nauplio= * sub =nausea= * sub * nausea ???? * pt: n náusea * en: n nausea * ◊ nauseabunde; nauseose; nausear =nauseabunde= * adj * nauseabunde ???? * pt: adj nauseabundo/a * en: adj nauseating, nauseous =nausear= * v * nausear ???? * pt: v nausear * en: v to nauseate (* to feel nausea) =nauseose= * adj * nauseose ???? * pt: adj nauseoso/a * en: adj nauseous, nauseating =nauta= * sub * nauta ???? * pt: n nauta * en: n mariner, seaman * ◊ nautic; nautica; nautilo; aeronauta etc.; Argonauta etc. =nautaphono= * sub =nautic= * adj * nautic (náu-) ???? * pt: adj náutico/a * en: adj nautical =nautica= * sub * nautica (náu-) ???? * pt: n náutica * en: n (the art or science of) navigation =nautilo= * sub * nautilo (náu-) ???? * pt: n nautilo * en: n nautilus =navaja= * sub =naval= * adj * naval ???? * pt: adj naval * en: adj naval =navarcha= * sub =nave= * sub =nave (de) pilota= * sub * nave ???? * pt: n 1. navio; 2. [Arquit.] nave * en: n 1. ship; 2. [Arch.] nave; * nave transversal [Arch.] transept * ◊ navetta; naval; navigar; aeronave etc. =navel= * sub =naveschola= * sub =navetta= * sub * navetta ???? * pt: n 1. pequeno navio; 2. vaso para incenso * en: n 1. little boat; 2. incense boat; 3. shuttle =navicert= * sub =navicula= * sub =navicular= * adj =navigabile= * adj * navigabile ???? * pt: adj navegável * en: adj 1. navigable (as in * “navigable stream”); 2. seaworthy =navigabilitate= * sub * navigabilitate ???? * pt: n navegabilidade * en: n 1. navigability; 2. seaworthiness =navigante= * adj =navigar= * v * navigar ???? * pt: v navegar * en: v 1. to sail (* to go from one place to another in a ship); 2. to navigate, sail (as in “to navigate or sail the seas”) * ◊ navigabile-navigabilitate, innavigabile-innavigabilitate; navigation-navigational; navigator; circumnavigar-circumnavigation; subnavigar; supernavigar =navigation= * sub * navigation ???? * pt: n navegação * en: n navigation (1. [Naut., Aeronaut.] act or practice of navigating; 2. act or science of navigation) =navigational= * adj * navigational ???? * pt: adj navegacional * en: adj navigational =navigator= * adj =navigator= * sub * navigator ???? * pt: n navegador * en: n navigator (* one who sails the seas) * nazar- ???? * en: see Nazareth ???? =nazaren= * adj * nazaren ???? * pt: adj nazareno/a * en: adj Nazarene =nazareno= * sub * nazareno ???? * pt: 1. n nazareno; 2. npr Nazareno (título atribuido a Jesus) * en: n Nazarene =Nazareth= * sub n pr * Nazareth (ná-) ???? * pt: npr Nazaré * en: npr Nazareth * ◊ nazaren-nazareno * nazi (-ts-) ???? * pt: n nazi, nazista * en: n Nazi * ◊ nazismo; disnazificar-disnazification =nazi {ts}= * sub =nazificar {ts} v= =nazification {ts}= * sub * nazismo ???? * pt: n nazismo * en: n Nazism =nazismo {ts}= * sub * nazista ???? * pt: sub/adj nazista =nazista {ts}= * sub =nazista {ts} adj